Within the Goblet Flames
by EclipseBreaker Protector
Summary: "Curiosity is not a sin...but we should exercise caution with our curiosity.." "It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more." Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is EBP here. This is my first crossover.**

**I would like to thank Koume Hoshi, my awesome beta but i would like to clarified some things.**

**One, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, i do own however my OC family and flame ideas.**

**Sorry that i had to use my ocs but it would make more sense if they are and besides they have an minor role.**

**Enough rambling now:**

**Let's the story begin**

* * *

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his temples. He was currently on a plane with his family, Shimon's and Diavolo Guardians. Who the Diavolo Guardians are he doesn't know, but so far they seemed pretty normal… for the mafia. Timoteo, grandpa as he called him, looked at them with a serious look. "At my old friend's school they are currently having problems and this year is going to be a huge one." His tone made everybody listen to him. No wonder he was Vongola Nono.

"Okay then I understand how it involve Tuna-fish and Enma but what about us, Diavolo?" questioned Sayuri, Diavolo Decimo. She has a lisp so she has a hard time saying r's, w's and sometimes s's and she decided to call him, Tsuna, Tuna-fish since it sounds so familiar to his full name Tsunayoshi. Tsuna could already tell that their personalities are going to clash.

"I've decided to form a school that mixes with Tsunayoshi-kun, Enma-kun and Sayuri-san including their friends, seeing they are the sky, earth and universe… All of them mix well," explained Timoteo. Everybody looked at him stupidly? Why does he need the tenth generations of the Earth, Sky and Universe?

Timoteo ignored their stares and continued, "The tri-wizard tournament is where they will probably strike, but my friend asked if we can find out who and why and at the same time protecting the competitors , each of your families will be participating in it as well."

Enma paled. He doesn't like fighting and neither does Tsuna. "P-participating?"

Timoteo nodded, confirming his fears. "Yes, each one of your family members have to. There will be 3 competitors from the wizard schools and we three will be participating for the time being. We'll say that the separate families, aka 'schools', just recently merge. However, the rest of you shall protect the normal students and investigate the problems at hand." Everybody sighed. You can't disobey the boss; even Hibari Kyoya can't.

"Although you can't use magic like they can, your flames are good enough to make them believe you. I explained it to my friend." Timoteo thoughtfully said.

Hiyori, the older twin of Sayuri, raised her hand. "You've never told us - what are flames? We in the Diavolo don't know about it."

A mysterious smiled appeared on the boss's face, "All you need to know is resolve."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were amazed at the other school's entrance into Hogwarts. There was a rumor that there was another school coming also but he didn't know which. "Hey look!" Ron exclaimed pointing up into the sky. Everybody looked up in awe. There were 23 colored-flames speeding up, clearly showing their separate colors. The students and teachers were amazed - they had never seen those colors used in that way.

The orange sped up along with universe - black and reddish-brown zigzagging through the air landing on the roof. It revealed 2 boys and 1 girl and they had already jumped off the roof and patiently waited for their friends to land down. The colors, bright ruby red, crayfish-red and maroon-red/purple flames pulsated in the sky before stopping once and landing behind their leaders. The students, whom were revealed to be teenagers, were a little boy and a girl that produced the red-flames, stood proud behind them. The students looked up at the sky to see a sky-blue, sapphire-blue and Prussian blue raining down turning out as 2 boys and a girl. They landed behind the red-flame students.

"So colorful," murmured Hermione, who was enchanted by the colors of the flames.

The next color set was neon-green, forest-green and Phthalo green sparkling in the dull gray sky. The creators of the green flames was 3 boys, the youngest creating the bright neon-green. They landed behind the blue-flame creators.

Harry noticed that the colors were gone but respectfully the 1st ones to land were their leaders, though they didn't look like it. "Whoa, they have weird hair colors," mumbled Ron next to them noticing the teens and kids that landed. Harry had to agree, they are weird and unnatural.

The next colors were sun-yellow, gold-yellow and goldenrod yellow blinding them on the gray-sky. They landed each making a crater. The teens who made the flames were 2 boys and a girl who were incredibly fit, athletes as far as they could tell. Each of them landed behind the previous teens. The colors after them were desert-brown, 2 indigos and a cream-white. Once they landed they lined up behind the previous flames, the 2 indigos, cream-white and tan revealed to be one girl and 3 boys. Lastly the last colors were Wisteria Purple, Pearly-Purple and Byzantium Purple looming over them. The Hogwarts students shuddered, as if the temperature gotten colder. Once they reached the others, it revealed to be a boy and 2 girls. The students looked up to see if there were more.

There weren't.

When more Orange and Sun-Yellow flames appeared out of nowhere in front of the 1st teens in the 3 rows, Dumbledore walked up and smiled. "Bloody Hell," Ron stated in awe, he had never seen that before until now.

"Thank you for having us," said the orange, whom was an elderly man with a gently smile.

"It's no problem, my friend. A little show I see," Dumbledore mused in response..

The old man chuckled, "Yes, their leaders decided to show off their abilities and their separate teams,"

Dumbledore laughed. "Ah I see. We welcome you to our home for the next year, Timoteo!" he happily said. Timoteo nodded and guided the 3 rows inside.

"What schools were that, Hermione?" Ron immediately questioned as he couldn't see the last school any more.

"I don't know," the brunette said.

"Come on guys, we should get ready for the banquet." Harry urged. He was getting curious and that could mean trouble.

A few hours later was the banquet; all of Hogwarts were sitting at their tables respectfully. They just witnessed the flower-birdie dance from Beauxbatons, a weird fire from the Durmstrang and finally they saw the next school. "Now I welcome you, our friends from the East, Vitale Academy of Fouco and their headmaster Timoteo Vongola!" Timoteo walked forwards and stopped a few feet from Dumbledore as if he was trying to protect him.

When the doors opened up to 8 students, 7 boys and a girl, everybody became silent. The girl and a boy with pineapple-like hair made an indigo flame, then disappeared only the indigo flames were there to take their place. Next the 8-year old boy created the neon-green flame while another boy with white-buzz cut hair, created sun-yellow flames. Both of them looked at each other in agreement, punching their flames making it collide with the indigos then disappearing as the other two did. The boy with octopus-silver hair formed ruby-red flames with another boy with shaggy-black hair. They tossed their flames into the combined one then disappearing following their peers' suit. The boy with neat black hair formed the Wisteria-Purple flame and simply flicked it to the combined fire and disappeared. Now there was only one boy left, the shortest teen was gravity-defying brown hair. The flame floated to the boy whom formed the orange flame on his forehead, wearing metal-like/leather gloves. He let the fire float, he raised his hands up putting it into his forehead, making his gloved-hands on fire. The Students gasped - he's on fire! The boy gathered the rainbow-flame, making the orange flame fuse with it. He raised his left hand that has the flames, while the flames spark around them beautifully forming the Vongola Emblem. The boy walked towards his headmaster, arm still in the air as If he was carrying the emblem to Timoteo.

The doors opened once again to reveal 4 girls and 3 boys. All of them separately made, Universe-Black, Cream-White, Prussian-blue, Goldenrod-yellow, Maroon, Phthalo Green, and Byzantium-Purple flames. The Prussian-Blue and Goldenrod-yellow flame creators effectively punched their flames towards each-other merging with it. The Cream-White flame boy and Phthalo Green boy kicked it to each other merging it together. The Byzantium-purple and Maroon flames looked at each other, the 9-year old boy high-kicked his flame while the girl simply punched his flame, causing them to combine as well. There were a total of 4 flames. The Prussian-blue and Goldenrod-yellow girls kicked their combined flames to the boys' combined flames. Not giving the flames a break, the boys punched it together to the other combined flames. The child did a back-flip while the older-girl did a front-aerial flip. The combined flame flew, while the other 6 disappeared, only leaving the dark-brown/dark-gray curly haired girl. She closed her eyes while her shoulder that everyone failed to notice had the Universe-Black fire, and it grew bigger than her. The Compound Flame flew right into the Universe-Black flame. The flame compound grew bigger and away from her shoulder to above her head to form the Diavolo Emblem. The girl grabbed it and walked towards the other emblem and her headmaster.

The door opened once again to reveal two girls and five boys. They separated themselves into two unequal rows. The large boy and black-tailed girl created forest-green and pearly purple flames while doing a flip. (Harry was surprised that the large boy could do such a flip) combining flames and ending up on the other sides. The other girl and glasses-wearing boy formed a gold-yellow and crayfish-red flames, as they did the same thing as the last pair did. Two boys, one with a pony-tail and the other with giant muscles created sapphire blue and desert-tan and also did the same thing as the other two pairs did. The six teenagers disappeared, leaving the blood-red haired boy by himself. Slowly and carefully he created his orange/red-brown flame absorbing the other flames that flew to him creating the Shimon Emblem. He walked towards the others, the gravity-defying hair boy and obviously foreign girl, and simultaneously they moved their arms together to make their creations crash into one another making another emblem that said Vitale.

The teens and children that had disappeared now reappeared with a proud and victorious smile, taking the table that was right next to Harry's. The boys and girls smiled before bowing to Timoteo and walking to the table to join their friends. "The Vitale Academy of Fuoco, that was quite a performance," complimented Dumbledore.

Timoteo gave sheepish smile to his old-friend. "It shows that though coming from different academies, they can combine and be one…. It was really their idea," Timoteo admitted before walking towards his school.

Everybody clapped, the display was interesting and pretty. "The Vitale Academy of Fuoco, the masters of fire. We welcome you into Hogwarts with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! The Tri-Wizard tournament is a great time. During this year, we can have fun, but there are dangers as well." Dumbledore said suddenly becoming serious.

"That was surely amazing, right Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, agreeing with her. "But I wonder who they are and why they are separated." He said biting into his chicken leg.

His best-friends agreed, "Yeah, I've never heard of their schools before…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, they seem fishy." Ron agreed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's statement, "It seems like we have to know more about them." Harry concluded.

Tsuna sighed, massaging his temples, "Damn, that was nerve-wracking." He turned towards his mist guardians, Chrome and Mukuro. "Thank you for casting that illusion; it really helped." Chrome slightly blushed while Mukuro did his signature laugh.

"Though we agreed to become your Mist-Guardians, we do have to make a clear impression with the other school." Mukuro said. Tsuna rolled his golden-cinnamon eyes.

"They are really show-offs." muttered Gokudera, stabbing his chicken while Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah." His laughter was contagious so he made the others laugh.

"I think all of you guys just created fan-clubs but I gotta admit, it was interesting. Plus I still can't believe it actually worked!" Sayuri giggled.

"What I'm more surprised is that they didn't ask about our youngest, Lambo," replied Gokudera.

"And Cyrano," added Benoni. the Diavolo's Magnetic-Field Guardian. Lambo, Tenth Generation Lightning Guardian, and Cyrano, Tenth Generation Black-Hole Guardian were the youngest. Normally, Wizard schools didn't allow 11 and under.

"Yeah, but oh well," they sighed. Lambo had matured from a crying Lambo to a less crying Lambo that calls his peers nii like Tsu-nii, while Cyrano matured from whining Cyrano to no-whining Cyrano.

"It will be a long year, but we'll be together, so let's make a toast!" Tsuna suggested. Everybody agreed, raising their glasses and together then taking a sip from it.

"Dumbledore said that everybody 17 and up can enter, but who will?" questioned Ryohei. He also calmed down a lot throughout the years. He still says his catchphrase 'extreme' but he doesn't yell it. Everybody looked at each other; they knew that Lambo and Cyrano couldn't do it unless they use the ten-year bazooka.

"Why not all of us seeing that we are the only ones here and basically over 17 or at least 17?" Hiyori sighed, taking another sip from her cup. They all knew that she was right.

"Chrome, you shall not enter it though." Mukuro laughed but seriously stated. Chrome nodded, understanding why she couldn't. She is strong and has the potential to be stronger, but she just wasn't ready for this kind of task yet.

The baby they had all forgotten, whom you should never forget, Reborn said suddenly, "Starting next week, you shall be trained… All of you." He stared at the Diavolo whom cursed immediately. "The Acrobalenos will be arriving for you next week, seeing that they are busy this week." Reborn finished.

Toshiaki Miyagi, the Diavolo Asteroid Guardian and user of the Phthalo-Green flame, questioned the Sun-Acrobaleno, "Does that include us? There are only seven of us."

Reborn smiled and immediately Tsuna knew that it wasn't good. He has been with Reborn for years, so he could just tell when it's bad. "Yes it does. There will be more details next week." Everybody sighed; you just have to agree with the hit man or else….

"Where are we going to be staying?" Enma shyly asked, having been quietly eating all this time.

"The South Tower," Timoteo said, joining the conversation. "I requested that we take it since we are small and also have a great view," he explained. Timoteo turned towards his heir with a serious look. "Tsunayoshi-kun, if this goes well, you are ready to take over the Vongola Family." He stated seriously. Tsuna sighed, he was forced to accept his duty as future boss.

"Hai, Grandpa, I understand." He answered making him smile. Tsunayoshi Sawada was ready to become boss…. Don Vongola Decimo.

"While we are at it…. Thanks Hiyo-nee for giving me the boss's duty for this mission." Sayuri thanked Hiyori, making her twin flustered. In their mafia family if family members are born in the same year, then they are eligible for the co-boss position. However, Diavolo Nono changed it so only the eldest could do it. Hiyori is the eldest so she has to be boss until she freely gives it to her younger twin.

* * *

**EBP: That's it, for now that is. **

**Tell me what you think about it and i'll try to respond.**

**Preview: **

_The past week had been extremely weird, Harry concluded. Well more than the usual. For example, take a couple of days ago in his potions class._

**I hope you stay tuned in the future! (I'll try to not use my OC as much. They aren't important right now.)**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

EPB: I'm so sorry that it's late, life got to me and my beta but thanks to Koume Hoshi for betaing this.

Thank you for the follows, readers and reviewers, it always made my day!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter however if i did...i wouldn't know what to do. heh but i do own my ocs.

Now let's Begin...

Japanese- italics

* * *

The past week had been extremely weird, Harry concluded. Well more than the usual. For example, take a couple of days ago in his potions class.

DAY ONE!

Harry sighed, looking somewhere and not paying attention to Professor Snape. "Hey, kora. Do you know where is the south tower is, kora?" a baby wearing an army suit, a camouflage green bandana that says #1 just above his blonde hair carrying a giant gun being carried by a white-hawk said. (Harry wondered how he even got a gun and snuck it in here.)

The class was shocked; the baby spoke fluently and they knew babies weren't supposed to talk until they were older.

Snape looked at him. "And who are you?" he questioned. This baby was certainly suspicious and probably part of another school.

"Colonello, kora!" he proudly said.

Malfoy scoffed, "Babies aren't supposed to talk and why do you keep adding kora at the end?" He was glaring at him. Colonello looked at him curiously and the bird flew to him to make eye level to the obnoxious blonde. While he was flying towards him, he loaded his gun.

"I'm a special case, kora! Now if you ask another stupid question, I'll blow your head off with my rifle and Maximum-Burst kora!" he threatened, putting his rifle to his face.

Malfoy widened his eyes in fear and asked, "Can you even do that?"

Colonello smirked; he asked another stupid question. He pulled the trigger yelling Maximum-Burst to his face. The blast made the wizard fall from his seat, clutching his face, while the wall behind him was obliterated. All of the students were speechless; not a single baby in existence could do that! Colonello flew down and kicked the unconscious student. "You're lucky that was barely two percent, kora." He muttered.

The white-hawk, Falco, guided him to the professor to be on the same eye-level as Snape. "How did you do that?" Snape asked. No normal person should do that, especially an infant.

Colonello shrugged, "I was trained by COMSUBIN by the trainer name Lal Mirch, and became a professional at it."

Hermione stood up, putting her hands on her desk. "COMSUBIN is an Italian Special Forces, yet you are an infant. How can you be trained?" she questioned. She remembered reading Italian History during the summer to understand the other countries better if she ever decided to visit one day in the future. Thank goodness that she read the book during that summer so she could now somewhat understand the gun-wielding baby.

Colonello innocently blinked. "Like I said before, I'm a special baby, kora. Now where is the south tower, kora?"

"Special," everybody murmured.

Colonello once again rolled his baby-blue eyes. Typical. "Don't worry about it, brats. It wasn't that bad; it is way better than the full one hundred percent." He sighed. Falco agreed with a caw.

"What happens with the full one hundred percent?" Ron asked, finding this more interesting than potions work.

"This school is destroyed," he simply stated. The same question was thought in the students and teacher's heads…. How did the hell did he get so much power?!

A bubble formed from his nose and Falco cawed again flying away from the room. "Professor Snape, is that even possible?" asked Harry.

"I do not know."

+Day two was weirder than Day one if it was possible.

In Harry's Defense Against The Dark Arts class, DADA as students like to call it, Professor Moody was teaching them about trap-spells when a baby with a dark-purple cloak, purple hair, and tattoos on her face walked in. On her head was a yellow-white salamander. The baby floated to Moody whom scowled, "Who are you?"

"If you pay me then I'll tell you." She replied. Is she a she or a he?

"I'm not paying you!" Moody snapped.

The baby sighed. "Whatever. Where is the South Tower? We got the wrong map."

"What's so important about the South Tower?" Malfoy muttered. The baby, Mammon, started to fly around the classroom, observing it. Moody was getting annoyed; where did that infant come from?

"Hmm...Interesting Defense Against The Dark Arts class. I wonder…" she trailed off, muttering to herself. Everybody heard her though.

"Wonder what?" Moody demanded."

Mammon shrugged, "If you can escape it. Oh well, I'll test that later since Fantasma is getting tired." Fantasma immediately changed back to a dark-green toad on her hood.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned. From what he had gathered so far, the Vitale were weird.

Mammon turned towards him, "Escaping this." The room became a pit of lava and they were standing on a small piece of rock with intense heat and smoke. The students immediately began panicking they were about to die by lava! The students began to try to find the nearest exit so they can escape the danger. Mammon observed them intently, when the room was immediately transformed back to its original form. Their reaction to it was priceless and she wished that she brought a video-camera to record it. Mammon shrugged, maybe next time she would bring the camera that is if she remembers.

"Hmm, maybe not. That is one of my weakest. Oh well, luckily the Maedas are paying me." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. She definitely heard something from the indigo infant.

Mammon began walking away from the room saying, "An illusion; haven't they taught you this? Too bad I guess." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other curiously.

"An illusion?" They murmured together wondering what was the baby meant by that.

Mammon, a toddler, had just outsmarted them, and that ruined a lot of pride in the classroom.

Day 3; In Harry's Divination class, Professor Trelawney was teaching the next step of the lesson when a green-spikey haired baby scientist with an alligator walked in. "E-Excuse m-me, but who are you?" Trelawney stuttered.

"Verde, and this is Keiman." He politely said. Trelawney looked at him curiously.

"Is that your natural hair color?" asked Ron. He has seen green-haired people in Diagon Alley, but those were a rare occurrence.

Verde turned to him and nodded. "Yes it is. Now do you know where the library is?" he asked. Verde wanted to know more about the information that he was given, and he didn't know much about this world that Timoteo sent him to. Trelawney began to think about the location and the directions so she can guide him when an 8 year boy with black-hair, green eyes wearing a cow print shirt and pants ran in.

"Verde-sempai, Tsuna-nii is looking for you!" he panted. A giant black-bull was behind him looking in the room curiously. Verde turned to him and smiled; his little protégée. "Ah Lambo, it's good to see you again. I see your Elettrico Cuoio advanced…"

Nobody had noticed that Trelawney spaced out as she spoke. "You shall meet your end in a couple of years." Trelawney's prediction can be either right or wrong, Verde and Lambo didn't believe her after-all their future have changed from a disaster-like end to something a lot more better.

Verde rolled his eyes; he honestly didn't believe in this magic stuff. "Yes I know; trust me I've been told. In eight years, right Lambo?"

Lambo nodded, he still remembered his experience with the Milliefiore family. They like to joke about it at times. "Hai, though he does come back through Yuni-chan, that much I can tell you." He responded.

Malfoy raised his hand. "And how do you know? Have you traveled to the future?" he sarcastically asked.

Lambo hesitantly raised his hand; Maman taught him to never lie to your elders. "Actually I have, several times on occasion, and so have my familiga." He admitted.

Everybody rolled their eyes. This kid must be lying. "Time travel isn't possible for an eight year old!" Hermione said. The only time that it should be possible to time-travel is by using the Time-Turner, but that is explicitly used in Hogwarts only and extremely hard to get in the wizard world. This time only Lambo, Verde, Keiman and the bull, Gyuudon, rolled their eyes.

Wizards and Witches can be so clueless at times. "Of course it is! Though I can't prove it to you since it's getting fixed." Lambo sighed. He accidently broke it a few weeks ago and it was now being repaired carefully.

"Miss, can I borrow one of your students for quick research?" Verde asked. Trelawney nervously agreed to send Ron since he was the closest to the green haired baby, and besides, what can a baby do? Ron sighed, walking towards the baby whom magically, pulled out a clipboard. What Hogwarts students failed to notice is that he quickly pulled it out from his inner pockets of his coat. Verde put the clip-board down.

"Lambo, let see how advanced is your Elettrico Cuoio is from a few years ago." He said. Verde yelled out, Electro Thunder, onto Lambo's body. He winced, but still stood towards it. There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't notice.

"Verde-sempai, I haven't felt this in years." Lambo stated, surprising everyone.

Ron gulped in fear as he paled, an eight year old boy can outstand a powerful green lightning bolt and he was positive that he couldn't. Verde quickly wrote down the results, slowly turning to Ron with a mischievous smile. He then yelled out Electro Thunder again, the lightning making the red-head faint. "I see, it's more advanced than I thought. Clearly it has advanced more than last time." Verde concluded. Everybody was in awe; a fourteen year old couldn't withstand lightning but an eight year old could? Is that even possible?

"How can you withstand lightning?" Hermione stammered. She read that a ball of lightning can instantly kill you! Trelawney quickly checked his pulse - he was alive, thank goodness.

"He's alright; it will just paralyze him for about an hour or so." Verde answered, ignoring her question.

"To answer your question, lady, I have a special physical make-up due by me being hit with lightning a lot and it's part of my family, so it doesn't hurt me easily as your friend. Verde-sempai loves to experiment with it." Lambo explained. Why would this kid be hit by several times by lightning? Everybody wondered.

"You are the only one who can do it," Verde absently said, continuing to write down more information. Lambo sighed. He didn't want to disappoint his Tsuna-nii, so he picked up Verde, putting him onto his bull's head. He then picked up Keiman who licked him affectionately.

"Verde-sempai, Tsuna-nii is looking for you." He repeated, as he started to head towards the door.

"Wait, eight year olds aren't supposed to be here." The Divination teacher, said stopping Lambo.

"For your school maybe, but Lambo-san is special and Vongola needs me, but most importantly, Tsuna-nii needs me. Lambo-san isn't abandoning family over my age." He simply replied, officially walking out of the room.

The number one question that was in their minds was why Vitale-School would force a kid into a dangerous world? What they didn't know is that Lambo sometimes does dangerous jobs for his family.

Sometimes being the key word in that sentence.

Day 4; In Harry's Herbology class, Professor Sprout was grabbing an example of Bobotuber when she noticed a baby wearing read Chinese clothes who was meditating right next to it. He also had a small white monkey on his head. "Such a peaceful place, it reminds me of China." He sighed contently.

"Uh, who are you?" she blurted. The classed sighed; it's happening again. "Fon and Lichi." He breathed out taking in a deep breath.

"Fon and Lichi?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I intrude your class, Miss. Meditating is good before battling." Fon said, getting out of his meditation position with Lichi agreeing with him.

"Battling?" repeated Seamus. There was no way that he can fight.

Fon nodded. "Yes, training also known as battling. I am one of the best." He calmly said this as if he wasn't being arrogant about it. Everybody burst out laughing while the red-infant shrugged, understanding them. They were oblivious to the human world and especially the mafia world.

"Believe in what you want, but it is better not to underestimate your enemies. Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading my way towards my students." Fon retorted, gently hopping down the counter and walking towards the door.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Madam Pomfery managed to say something. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Day 5; Harry was extremely confused. He was seeing an infant, in a purple-biker suit with a helmet, upside down screaming something that he cannot understand, (Japanese) tied to the ceiling (which was very high in his Charms class)

"Speak English!" everybody kept yelling, but he didn't seem to understand.

A boy with blood-red hair and matching eyes sighed as he walked in. "Skull, where is Oodako? He could of gotten you down." Harry could guess that his name is Skull.

"_I accidently lost him... he's probably at a pool."_ Skull grudgingly admitted. Skull was pathetic at the time, but even he isn't that pathetic….. How did he even get there anyway?

"_Skull, you do realize that you could use your Acrobaleno powers right now, right? After that, I'll help you look for him."_ The red boy, Enma, said. He turned towards the crowd and asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen a red-octopus around here?"

Skull sighed. He really didn't want to use it. He didn't even know how got up there. Everybody immediately noticed that his body was changing, his muscles become more muscular and toned like an extremely buffed man though still kept the toddler's size. He broke the string that held him and he fell towards the ground. The students expected him to cry in pain, but instead he sighed as if he was used to it.

"_Skull, remember to speak English and not Italian and Japanese; they won't understand it if it is those languages."_ stated Enma. Skull felt stupid. He forgot that he was in England; not in either Japan or Italy.

"Sorry Enma," he mumbled as his body shrank back to normal.

"What is that?" shrieked Hermione. She heard suction cup noises and when she turned towards it, she saw a small red-octopus on the wall. Harry and the others glanced over to the octopus then back at the baby whom looked ecstatic. Enma walked towards to Professor Flitwick, bowing down, and apologizing.

"Oodako, we have more business to attend. Reborn-sempai will be mad at us if we are even more late." Skull lightly scolded, hugging the octopus.

"I'm sorry Hogwarts class about Skull and Oodako. They tend to be noisy when lost, panicking, or bossy. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a lesson to go to and we don't want face the wrath of our tutors." Enma apologized, slightly shuddering at the thought of the tutors.

"Enma, guide me to the south tower now!" Skull commanded. Enma nodded.

"What languages did you speak?" asked Harry. From what Harry could tell, he couldn't understand their languages and they were certainly not Latin or English.

"Japanese and Italian. We often speak in those languages instead of English." Enma replied, walking out of the room with Skull and Oodako in his arms.

The 6th day was extremely confusing; Once again in Divination class, a baby with blue hair, a clover shaped birthmark under her right eye, and wearing a weird giant hat walked in. She had a small squirrel on her hat. "Excuse me, but is this the divination class?" she asked all so innocently.

"Why-why yes it is." Trelawney stammered. Oh great, another baby, but maybe she's not that bad, unlike the others?

"May I watch your class? My name is Luce." she kindly asked. As a former mafia boss, she was taught to use her manners.

"May I ask why?" Trelawney asked. After the lightning fiasco with that green-hair baby, she was doubting all of the babies who could talk so fluently.

"Of course, I just want to see how people like you predict the future and maybe I could help clear things." She kindly replied.

The professor and the class stared at her stupidly. There was no way a baby could predict the future… Could she? "Y-you c-can p-predict t-the f-future?" Trelawney stammered, having a hard time believing it. Luce smiled gently, it's only natural to doubt things that are not familiar.

"I am one of the strongest to do so. I see Verde made you worry, and don't worry, he is being punished for doing that." She reassured. "May I ask whom got involved with his experiment?"

Ron meekly raised his hand. Luce calmly walked over to him and hopped on the table to be more equal to his eye level. "Deepest apologizes from the Acrobaleno teachers," she said, pulling out a basket of treats that made everyone drool. "It's fresh from the ovens." She commented.

"Acrobaleno Teachers?" Hermione murmured. That sounded suspicious and she was fairly certain that she had never heard of it until now.

"Yes, Acrobaleno Teachers. We teach the Vitale School of Fire. We are considered the strongest in the world; Timoteo demanded nothing less." Luce clarified, feeling proud. She was glad that she got to know Timoteo and became allies with him.

"Can you even teach the class? You're just a baby!" a voice yelled out.

Luce raised her hand as if to stop someone. "Reborn, don't shoot our hosts. It would be impolite." She sighed. In the shadows, there was a baby wearing a black suit, a fedora, and with a green chameleon on his hat.

"Luce, he just insulted you." He countered. Luce sighed. Reborn can be too over-protective at times.

"It doesn't matter. Now we better go, Reborn. I'll see this class later. Besides, our students can't slack behind over my curiosity." Luce said seriously, walking out. Reborn grunted, following her command.

There was an awkward silence that had fallen upon the students before Ron broke it. "The bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they are hiding something. That Vitale School of Fuoco… Whatever that means." Harry sighed, rubbing his head. This week had been too much for him.

Hermione looked over to her friends. "I've researched those words and they mean Fire in Italian. I do wonder why they are called that."

"Who knows?"

It was the 7th day of the week, meaning the week was almost over! Unlike the other days, it wasn't bad. In Harry's flying class, his teacher, Madam Hooch, was teaching them how to speed up effectively under harsh storms when a baby with navy-blue hair, an explosion mark on her cheeks, and Red ruby eyes walked towards them.

"Tch, pathetic, but oh well," she muttered, walking through the class.

"What do you mean?" asked Madam Hooch. She knew that she wasn't that bad of a teacher.

"Even Sawada can fly better! Then again, he had years of practice with my training and Reborn's." she said. Madam Hooch eyed her; who does she think she is that she can judge her class like that? She doesn't even know who the people are she was talking about! Lal simply walked away ignoring them, but just before she left, she stopped, not even looking at them.

"If this is our competition, then it really is pathetic." She muttered, officially out of their sights.

'What the hell?' everybody thought while Madam Hooch just shrugged it off continuing her class like nothing happened.

This officially ended the baby week, but every now and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw one of those babies somewhere training by one of the students or something else. They didn't pay attention to it, thinking it wasn't important.

**In an abandon shack in a field of dying fields, a man wearing a dark-brown hood covering all his body, you could only see his green eyes, spoke to the shadow shape of an elderly man. "Sir, the plan has begun just when the other schools have arrived at Hogwarts." He gruffly said as if he was trying to hide his voice.**

**The shadow's mouth began to move, "Good. How long until the second phase happens?" it asked. The hooded man looked at the shadow straightening his back as if it could make a difference.**

"**During the first task, we've decided to attack then." He said. The shadow nodded, it seemed like a good time to begin the second phase. "Good, now gather every information you can about those schools and students."**

"**Yes, sir." The shadow disappeared leaving the man in the abandoned shack. The man looked at the ceiling sinisterly. **

"**I'll make sure to get ****everything,****"**

* * *

******_  
_**EBP: Here you go i hope you enjoyed it. Once again i'm sorry that it's late but warning you now, i'll try to get a chapter up once a month since i haven't written future chapters yet to make it frequent plus i do have a life.

Ps. Mammon is a girl because i need Mammon to be a girl and Luce is back! Yes Luce is going to be in this, her role however will be revealed in later chapters.

Preview:

"They're hiding their trails well, but we'll find out." Colonello said, which reassured the Vongola Don. Nothing escaped from their clutches and being the best in the world, they will surely find them.

Time is the essence they need to have the faster, the better.

-I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned in the future! R&R i do want to know what you think about this so far. :)

Later!


End file.
